


This Kitty's Got Claws

by simply_nur



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Awkwardness, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Cat Tony Stark, Civil War? What Civil War?, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutant Tony Stark, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nur/pseuds/simply_nur
Summary: Annabeth "Toni" Elizabeth Stark is not one to be messed with, despite her flaws.Loki doesn't seem to get this, and turns her into a cat to distract her in a fight.He quickly learns his lesson, and retreats with many, MANY, claw marks.But now Toni is stuck like this.Most everyone forgets this gosh-darned adorable cat is Toni.(She IS pretty cute though...)Shenanigans begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the story won't start off the bat, okay? Also, first fanfic. Don't judge. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Believe it or not, English is not my first language. Forgive me for any mistakes.

Toni growled angrily at the God of Lies. "You won't get away with this!"

He  _smirked._

"Oh," he said, faking terror, "But isn't that what all your puny mortal villains say  _before getting away with it? "_

She blankly stared at him before flipping him off.

Then she flipped him off... the roof.

Of a 40 story building.

With a Hulk at the bottom, waiting to beat him.

Apparently Loki did not appreciate being the Hulk's personal punching bag, because soon enough he was surrounded by a gold light and so was Toni. 

He growled at the now scared Toni.

"Just be glad I like you mortals... you're amusing. So I shall not kill you."

He tilted his head then smirked.

"Merely  _change_ you."

And Toni was understandably terrified and she glowed and glowed and hoped her teammates- because HELL what they say, they're no friends of hers- would come soon. But they were busy.

A burning, twisting pain flooded throughout her body and she screamed a unhuman scream as she changed.

 

//WIP, DON'T JUDGE XD


End file.
